The animal management required for, and the vast amount of data generated from integrative longitudinal studies of the pathophysiology of gastric motor function necessitates considerable organization. The Physiological Characterization and Data Management Core C will provide the infrastructure required to support integrative longitudinal animal studies. Central to this infrastructure is a database, the Electronic Animal Research Record (EARR), designed specifically for this Program Project, that will be managed by Core C. EARR will store data for individual mice on secure servers. Stored data will include measurements and analyses directly made by Core C as well as relevant data generated from each Project and analysis of image datasets made by Imaging Core B. Image datasets will be stored on servers maintained in Imaging Core B but will be searchable from within EARR via a data pipeline between servers. All data will be relationally linked to an individual animal's EARR. Data analysis tools were designed specifically to meet the needs of Project investigators and will provide information required for rapid public sharing of the results of studies proposed in this application. Data mining tools developed by Core C and Imaging Core B will allow researchers to compile data from a vast number of animals to perform retrospective analyses. This database will be flexible to meet the evolving needs of the Project investigators. A second function of Core C will be to perform the gastric emptying assays in mice required by the Projects of the Program Project. The centralized organization of this single assay of gastric motor function will make efficient use of the equipment needed by all Projects, standardize the assay and ensure that quality controls are performed. Core C will also provide support for animal model management to the Projects through training and back-up technical service. Collectively, these functions of Core C will facilitate the Projects to reach their respective research aims. All Projects are united in the overall objective to identify molecular mechanisms of gastric motor dysfunction that will lead to clinical trials that test novel therapeutic interventions. The Physiological Characterization and Data Management Core C will help to make sure this objective is reached.